your soft fingers play my skin like a piano
by mcfuz
Summary: No- nothing's wrong, Gin, I'm just- happy. I'm happy, Gin. I love you so much. / HarryGinny through the years, post-series. Dialogue only.


_Your soft fingers play my skin like a piano._

::

"Gin? You asleep?"

"Yes."

"Very funny."

"It's been known to happen."

"Can- can we talk?"

"And the reason this has to happen at two in the morning is…?"

"Because it can't wait, Gin."

"_Right_."

"I- I think I love you."

"..."

"Gin? Are- are you crying?"

"No. And I love you, too."

"Do you want a handkerchief?"

"No. But thanks."

"I love you."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"Then I'll keep saying it forever and ever, Gin."

"Thank you."

"You can keep the hanky, Gin."

"Right. Thanks. I love you."

"You too."

::

"Hello?"

"I'm upstairs, Harry."

"Do you want anything?"

"A coffee would be nice."

"Sure."

"Two sugars-"

"-and no milk. I remember, Gin."

"Right."

"How was your day?"

"Er, it was- actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Should I be worried?"

"No- well, maybe. I'll come downstairs."

"Fine."

"Wotcher Ha- what the _hell _happened to you?"

"Renegade Death Eater was lurking around Diagon Alley. I had to check it out. It's okay - he's in Azkaban now."

"Along with a good chunk of your skin!"

"It's nothing- just didn't have time to clean myself up. _Episkey!_"

"You're still covered in blood."

"I should probably take a shower-"

"Wait!"

"Okay, okay- what is it?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm not dying, Gin."

"I know, it's just- oh, never mind."

"Okay…"

"I- um- well, I was feeling sick this morning."

"What? Are you all right? Do you need me to-"

"No, Harry, I'm fine. Seriously. But- well, I've been sick a lot recently, you know-"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's not my fault I puked on the sheets!"

"Well-"

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, so I thought I should go check it out, you know-"

"Yeah?"

"And the Healer in St. Mungo's, she- well, she-"

"Ginny? Are you- are you okay?"

"Of course I am. No, I don't need that handkerchief, Harry-"

"…"

"Fine. Thanks."

"No problem… So, you were saying…?"

"Oh, yeah- um, well- the Healer, she-"

"Yeah?"

"Well- it's just- I'm pregnant, Harry."

"What?"

"I'm pregna-"

"Yeah, I heard- I mean, are you sure-?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Gin!"

"Harry-?"

"…"

"Are you- are you crying?"

"Maybe."

"Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"No- nothing's wrong, Gin, I'm just-"

"Yeah?"

"Happy. I'm happy, Gin."

"Oh."

"I love you so much."

"I know. I- I know. I love you too."

::

"He looks like you."

"He has your eyes, but."

"Well, that's disappointing-"

"Excuse me?"

"I love _your_ eyes, Harry. They would suit him, don't you think?"

"Well, there's always next time."

"…"

"Ginny?"

"It's just- I never thought I'd be a mum."

"Really?"

"I was always so afraid- you know, I'd drop the baby, or something else would happen-"

"Gin."

"-and they'd be out of control and I'd have to yell at them and then they'd cry, and-"

"Gin."

"-and Merlin, I'm going to be terrible, I know it-"

"_Gin._"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, will you? You're perfect."

"Well, I know, but I'm not sure how that relates-"

"You'll be the perfect mother. I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not. You'll be brilliant."

"Harry-"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll tell you you're perfect a million times a day if it gets that smile on your face."

"Thanks."

"You already said-"

"For everything, Harry. I- I love you so, so much."

"You too, Gin. Now go to sleep, would you? You look ready to collapse."

"Such a compliment."

"You're still beautiful. And perfect."

"Oh, shut up."

"There's that smile."

"I said shut up. And I guess I could use a rest."

"You guessed right. I'll take him-"

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Just like his mum."

"And his dad."

"I'm not sure I agree with being called beautiful."

"…"

"Gin? Are you asleep?"

"…"

"I love you, darling."

"…"

"Right. Come on, James- let's introduce you to the rest of the family."

::

"Harry?"

"Mmph. Gin?"

"It's- it's midnight."

"Oh, Gin."

"I just- I know it's been years, but-"

"That's no excuse for anything, Ginny. Handkerchief?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather-"

"Burrow into my hair?"

"That sounds about right."

"Go ahead."

"…"

"I miss them, too."

"So much."

"Just- just like-"

"Like there's a hole somewhere inside you and you don't know how to fill it?"

"Exactly, Gin. Yeah."

"I know."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do, Harry."

"I love you. I loved you since- well, since-"

"Since forever?"

"That would be accurate."

"You too."

"Happy May second, Gin."

"I'm not sure it classifies as happy."

"I know. But what else is there to say?"

"How about _I love you_?"

"That's perfect."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Any time."

::

"I know I've forgotten something-"

"Gin, calm down."

"Let me see- robes, books, wand-"

"Gin."

"Wait- where's Hedwig Junior?"

"She's in her cage, just as she should be, out on the front porch."

"Oh."

"I know, Gin- just calm down."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, I-"

"Well, maybe I could try, then."

"Harry-"

"Mmph."

"Oh."

"A kiss always does the trick, doesn't it?"

"I- well, yes."

"I love you, Gin. And stop worrying. James will be fine."

"But what if-"

"Hogwarts is a lot less scary now than it was when we- well, you know."

"I know, it's just-"

"Calm down."

"Right."

"Love you?"

"You too."

::

"I can't believe they're all gone."

"You make it sound as if they've died, Ginny. It's only Hogwarts."

"I know, but- James was all right, and Al, but Lily too? I just-"

"You don't know what to do with yourself?"

"Well- well, yeah."

"I can think of something."

"Oh."

"Maybe we should shut the door-"

"Obviously."

::

"Pineapples?"

"Check."

"White chocolate?"

"Check."

"Pumpkin juice?"

"Check- why do we need all this, anyway?"

"Harry! It's Teddy's wedding!"

"Victoire's too, you know."

"Well, yes, but- Teddy's-"

"I'm just messing with you."

"Oh."

"But seriously. Pineapples?"

"It's for the upside down cake!"

"Which…you will make?"

"Well-"

"Which_ I_ will make?"

"Um, yeah."

"You really need to learn how to cook, Gin."

"Why bother when I have you?"

"Touché."

"Do you think I look okay?"

"Gin, you look brilliant. You always do."

"I sense a hint of bias, here."

"Well, you are my wife."

"And you don't want me to hex you, do you?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well, Mister Head Auror, I suppose you'll just have to do as I say, won't you?"

"Don't I always?"

"Good point."

"I love you, Gin, but-"

"But what?"

"You really need to learn how to cook."

"I love you, too!"

"You're deflecting."

"Deflecting what?"

"Never mind."

"Exactly. Now, upside down cake?"

"I'm on it, Gin."

"Thanks, love."

"I know."

::

"You ever wondered where people go to die, Harry?"

"Kings Cross Station."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh- sorry. It's like- like a crossroads. You board a train."

"Where does it take you?"

"On."

"Oh."

"I know. It's scary."

"Yeah."

"Your mum's going to be fine, Gin."

"I know, but dad was always _there_, and now he's not-"

"It had to happen sometime."

"I wish it didn't."

"Don't we all?"

"I suppose."

"…"

"Harry?"

"I love you, Ginny. Don't forget that."

"Never."

::

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I know. But I am, Ginny. I have been for so long."

"I know- thank you."

"For?"

"Waiting."

"Death do us part, right?"

"Of course."

"Are you ready now?"

"I- yes. I think I am."

"Good. I love you, Ginny."

"…"

"Ginny?"

"…"

"Oh, Gin. I'm coming."

::

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Please review. xoxo


End file.
